Butterfly
by Arctic-Starflowers
Summary: Tiff was thinking again. And then Kirby showed up.


Arctic-Starflowers presents:

 **Butterfly**

How would any outsider describe him?

- _Well… he's pink and round I suppose._

Then how would the cappies describe him?

- _Oh Kirby, the Star warrior who has been defending us for quite some time now, although sometimes he just makes more trouble than there already is. Still adorable, thought! And he gets rid of our trash-food, should thank him for that sometime._

Dedede?

- _That little pink bastard you're talkin' 'bout? Ha! He'll be gone as soon as I order my next huge monster! And if he don't I'll blame Escargoon!_

Tokkori?

- _That pink gumball? Well he sure thinks he's a bird invading my nest like that, if he can think! And he's appetite! He eats more than all the cappies in the town together! And-_

Tuff?

- _He's really cool I think. Hey did you know that he's a Star Warrior? He always defends our planet and fights those stupid monsters that Dedede sends here, and he's fun to play with. It would be nicer if he could say something else than just "poyo", but I'm really sorry for always mistaking him for the soccer ball!_

Meta Knight?

- _He's very young, but a great warrior indeed. One day he'll be strong enough to beat eNeMeE._

Me?

- _Oh Kirby! He has always been defending us against monsters even since he first arrived here in Dreamland, and I don't understand how the cappies keeps forgetting it! He's such a great friend, and a real Star Warrior!_

 _Then again, why am I sitting here on a hill, trying to figure out what the others think of Kirby?_ Tiff thought and laid down on the soft summer grass on the hill. She had come here to relax, because everything on the castle still was a mess because the Waddle dees hadn't had time to rebuild it yet, and the town was also a mess because King Dedede had decided to stay in the town for as long as his castle were being repaired.

The cappies didn't like it, but he hadn't been able to order more monsters so for now they decided to let him stay. Only for as long as the castle was being repaired, through. And the castle had been really badly damaged, even if Cappy town had taken the worst.

Those destroyas surely ruined a lot of things here in Dreamland. Good thing that there won't be any more of those since Nightmare has been defeated… She thought and tried to think of something happy instead, like flowers, but the memories still forced their way through her mind…

* * *

 _The town burnt to ashes, not even a single log left. The smoke that poured out from the ruins and raised for the sky which was taken over by a giant spaceship._ _The_ _sounds_ _of_ _crackling_ _fire_ _and_ _the_ _cries_ _from_ _small_ _children_ , _as_ _their_ _parents_ _simply couldn't do anything but watch. Watch as their homes ceased to exist, burned out of existence by the destroyas._

 _Even the tree in the middle of the town was burnt to ashes…_

 _All the cappies had blamed Kirby, but it wasn't fair! It wasn't him, it wasn't…_

 _And then the look from the hill…_

 _The fields had looked red as blood as they burned, the forest glowing like a torch as the flames engulfed it, even the sea looked like it burned and the town was just a pile of ash in the middle of that hell…_

* * *

 _No! That happened in the past, and Kirby saved us all! The town is rebuilt, the fields are green again and the forest looks like it has never been touched! Everything's all right…_

She calmed down herself as good as she managed to. The nightmares had started to disappear by now, but the events was still in fresh memory and it was painful to think about…

But then again, Kirby had saved them. Who could have guessed that he would get the Star rod by inhaling the Warp star? Who could ever have guessed that he would manage to beat Nightmare that easy? They sure were lucky that Kirby lived here, even if the cappies always managed to forget it.

 _They sure can be ungrateful at times, but after the demon frog incident I'm actually not blaming them for being frightened…_

 _Oh, life can be such a mess sometimes! Good thing that everything's peaceful now…_

She thought and sat up again. It sure was a beautiful day, not that it often was bad weather in Dreamland anyway. The sky looked like a painting of peace, pale-blue with small white clouds dotted everywhere, and the bright yellow sun in the middle of it all. A refreshing wind blowed over the fields were Mayor Len's sheep pickled, and the little pond down beside the foot of the hill had butterflies swarming around it.

The flowers bloomed, the bees buzzed and no one could disturb her. After the mess at the castle she had preferred to be left alone for a little peace and quiet, but now when some hours had passed she started to feel lonely.

First you think it's relaxing, but then it just starts to get boring… She looked at the basket she had brought with her. It contained (NOT food, or else Kirby would have been here by now) a notebook, some pencils and rubbers, and the latest book she had been reading.

She had come here not only with the thought of escaping the noise and mess in the castle, but also the thought of writing something. Maybe a new mathematic problem for her brother to solve, or maybe a story. Of course she could also draw but she hadn't been in that mood today…

She picked a straw of grass from the hill she sat on and began twisting it around her finger. _Maybe I should just go back to town and look for Kirby…_

It had been really peaceful here the past two weeks. King Dedede couldn't order any new monsters, so there was no one here to fight Kirby. Dedede couldn't even order the Waddle dees to attack Kirby, 'cause they were too busy repairing the castle. In other words, Kirby could just relax, which meant that she could allow herself to relax too.

Usually she was always on guard trying to find out what Dedede's latest scheme was about, so that she could protect Kirby and the cappies. It might be seen as silly that the adults couldn't look out for themselves and Tiff had to do the job, but for those who got involved it wasn't.

She was sometimes seen like paranoid and grumpy, but that was just because she always tried and always had to find out what Dedede was planning, as the cappies almost always got tricked by him and did everything he said and wanted them to.

She was good at avoid being tricked by anybody, especially by that fool Dedede. Unfortunately the cappies were much easier to trick into doing foolish things, and Dedede always took advantage of that. And then the monsters took advantage of him...

 _Although things like that hopefully wouldn't happen again, as the monsters are gone for good_. She thought, trying to be positive, and pulled the straw into two pieces, after which she threw the parts away. She watched them get blown down from the hill by the wind, to at last land in the pond. Then she suddenly saw the reflection of a familiar pink puffball who was trying to catch a butterfly.

She looked up from the pond and watched him as he jumped and tried to catch the butterfly, but then he seemed to feel that someone was watching him.

Kirby looked up and he saw her, and then he ran up to her with a cheerful poyo.

"Hi Kirby, what were you doing out here?" She asked. He had sat down beside her, and played with a flower that he had found somewhere.

"Poyo!" He pointed at the butterflies around the pond.

 _He came all this way, just to chase butterflies? Or has he been following one of them all the day?_ She thought.

"So you were chasing butterflies. It's a real nice day to do it, as I must admit." She said and smiled at him. He had actually grown a few centimetres since he had came to Dreamland at first, but he was still one of the smallest guys around.

 _When he first came to Dreamland… That sure is a long time ago…_ She thought. A butterfly flew past them, but Kirby didn't look like he wanted to catch it. In fact he looked more like he still wanted to say something.

Must be tough for Kirby when all he can say is poyo. She still asked him though,

"Hey Kirby. Is there anything else you want to say?" Kirby looked up from his flower.

...Maybe she was a bit too overprotective of Kirby, when she felt concerned for him even if everything seemed to be all right?

Kirby shook his head, and threw away the flower. Tiff was just going to ask him if everything was all right, when a big, bright pink butterfly flew past them. Its wings were decorated with dots in indigo, yellow and red, and it was one of the biggest butterflies she had seen around here. She was going to say "Wow!" when a single word, so small and unexpected that she almost didn't notice it at first, interrupted her.

"Butterfly!" She would have chuckled or ignored it, if it had been literally anyone else in the universe to say it.

"Yes Kirby I-" She started but then she realised that _Kirby_ was the one who said it!

"...Wait! Did you just say "Butterfly"?" She expected him to shake his head, but no, not this time.

"…Yes!" He happily stated. His voice sounded like the one of a little kid, Tiff figured.

 _It must have been this he was trying to tell me!_ She excitedly thought.

"Wow Kirby! Since when could you talk?" Kirby waved his arms around in the air, and then he said,

"…Day!" Tiff was a bit taken aback by that. Well you don't learn how to talk perfect English in one day…

"Did you mean to say "Today"?" Kirby shook his head and said,

"Other… day." Tiff then tried again,

"Did you mean to say yesterday?" Kirby nodded happily and said poyo.

"Wow Kirby… you sure has grown a lot since you came here...

Yes he sure had, and their friendship had too. In fact everyone seemed to have grown a lot since Kirby first arrived here. And even if Kirby had not been able to talk for all that time, everyone still had learned a lot from that cheerful little pink puffball.

Two years might seem like a long time, but with Kirby the time seems to fly!


End file.
